Ouch
by doc boy
Summary: My idea of how Monkey Island 4 should have ended. Guybrush tried stop the demolishen of his house. But he almost looses his head along the way...  Please review...  Thank you...


Ouch…

I do not own Monkey Island

Elaine's mansion is being demolished and Guybrush has to stop it. He thinks that if he runs to the cactus and puts the inner tube on it, it could work as a slingshot and throw the boulder back at the catapult. As he heads to the cactus he hears the catapult operator scream

"FIRE!"

And right after that

"Look out!"

Guybrush looks up and sees the boulder coming right at him, but he doesn't have enough time to react and the boulder hits him right in the face. Once the boulder fell full throttle on his head, the world began to spin around him, as he lost his balance and fell on the ground with a groan. Then everything has turned black…

"Guybrush? Guybrush? Can you hear me, dear?"

It was Elaine he was talking to him. He was in bed and had bandages on his head.

"Guybrush? Can you hear me sweetie?" she asked again with her British accent.

"Oh… Guybrush…" said Elaine sadly as she put her faces in her hands. She was afraid that her beloved husband was dying. She was afraid he was dead already. And what hurts her most is that she was giving him a hard time lately… oh… if only she was nicer to him. If he dies without her being able to fix that mistake, she will never forgive herself… never…

Then she heard something... it was a groan. It was Guybrush's groan. She removed her hands from her face and put them on her lap and leant closer towards her dying husband.

"Guybrush? Can you hear me?" she asked

Guybrush's eyes flickered. He was waking up. He just groaned slowly and said

"Elaine?..."

"Yes honey. It's me. I'm here… I'm here for you" she replied

Guybrush smiled and asked

"Did we win?"

"Yes Guybrush. I managed to convince city hall that I am the real governor and Charles was sent home…"

"Great…" he said tiredly, closing his eyes

Elaine gasped

"Sweetie, are you still with me?" she asked

"I'm sorry Elaine. But I'm afraid I'm beginning to fade out here… I'm sorry I didn't get rid of the catapult…"

"Oh that's okay dear… don't worry about it… it wouldn't be necessary anymore…"

"I wish you told me that sooner… "Said Guybrush and coughed. His eyes started to slowly close.

"Thanks for all the things you did for me Elaine. I really appreciate it. I'll never forget you…"

Elaine gasped and out her hands on her mouth and then put one hand down and put it on Guybrush's hand

"I love you Elaine… _goodbye…_" he said sadly as a tear dripped down his cheek and his head tilted to the side and he was now silent…

"GUYBRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH! NOOOO!" cried Elaine as she began to cry onto the bed she used to share with her husband. A bed that now became his die bed…

She never felt so sad in her life. But she's not sad only because the love of her life was now dead. But also because she could never fix and apologize for her behavior towards him… she would never forgive herself… _never…_ she just continued to sob into her husband's bed… she wanted to die…

She then had an idea. What if she will go visit the Voodoo Lady? Maybe she could help her bring her husband's soul back into his body? She has to go there now before it's too late!

She ran out of her room and towards the door. She then headed towards town and busted into the voodoo lady's house.

"The Voodoo Lady!" she yelled clutching her waist panting.

"Elaine! What wrong dear?"

"Guybrush has… *wheeze* died… I need your help. Can you do something to bring him back?"

"When did he die?" asked the voodoo lady with a serious look in her eyes

"Just a few minutes ago…"

"Well there's no time to loose! Let's go!" said the voodoo lady getting out of her seat and walked towards the door.

A few minutes later…

The Voodoo Lady and Elaine have walked into the bed room. The Voodoo Lady frowned.

"Your husband has some pretty bad injuries…"

"Can you help him?..." she asked with hope in her still teary eyes…

"I'll try. Wait here" said the voodoo lady and she walked towards the bed.

She lifted her two chubby arms and started to say the magic words. A blue cloud appeared around Guybrush's body, lifting him into the air. The Voodoo Lady started saying the words in a more intense voice now; repeating the magic words… suddenly the bandages slipped off Guybrush's head; and a small blue ball came in through the ceiling and went into Guybrush's barely open mouth. Then the voodoo lady gently put him down on the bed. Elaine then hurried towards Guybrush and said

"Sweetie? Can you hear me?"

Guybrush's eyes flickered a few times and he opened them to see his beloved wife's eyes looking right into his…

"Elaine…" he said quietly

"Oh Guybrush!..."

She cried and embraced him into a loving hug. She literally cried into his shoulder

Guybursh simply patted her beautiful red hair and kissed her cheek.

"There, there Elaine… I'm here… I'm here for you honey…"

"I thought you died Guybrush… I thought I would never be with you again… I thought I could never apologize to you…"

"Apologize? For what?" asked Guybrush

"For giving you a hard time and not being nice to you lately… when you got hurt I felt horrible that I treated you like that and that I might not be able to apologize for it…"

"Oh Elaine…" said Guybrush as he tightened the embrace around her. He then let go of her and put his face next to hers, whipped the tears from her cheeks and leant closer to kiss her on the lips… when their lips touched it was the best kiss in the world… it had the best timing and the best circumstances… and it's needless to explain why… they loved each other so much that they could stay like that for the rest of their lives… but unfortunately… they didn't… once their lips have departed Guybrush said to her

"I forgive you Elaine…" they both smiled and hugged each lovingly… they were the happiest couple in the world… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

One year later…

It was now morning and Elaine had some very important news for Guybrush…

"Sweetie… I think I'm pregnant…"

"Are you sure?" asked Guybrush

"Yes Darling…" replied Elaine and nodded. Guybrush simply embraced her into a hug and said

"That's great Elaine… just great…"

A few months later…

Elaine was sitting on an improvised bed and had a baby girl in her hands.

"She's beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you are Elaine…" said Guybrush

They both smiled and kissed on the lips and then Guybrush put his head on his wife's shoulder and asked her

"What do you think we should call her?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?" asked Elaine

"How about Lily?" suggested Guybrush

"Lily is a nice name. I like it…" said Elaine and smiled

"Alright then. We will call her Lily…" said Guybrush as they both smiled and kissed each other on the lips and then hugged each other again.

They were now the happiest people in the world…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
